Saving Alec Lightwood
by nickinick94
Summary: My first TMI fic! When Alec gets injured in a demon fight on the anniversary of Max's death, will Magnus be able to save him? Rated T for slight cussing and my own paranoia.


**Hey so this is my first TMI fanfic so please be gentle. I really hope this doesn't turn out like crap so reading and reviewing would be absolutely **_**amazing. *hint hint***_** Well, anywho: on with the story! Oh and I'm really sorry about any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be the happiest person alive. However, everything belongs to my best friend's neighbor's cousin: Cassie Clare. I know right? *jumps up and down with excitement at useless info.***

**Oh – and I haven't been to New York since I was 5.**

Tonight was not a good night for demon hunting. Thunder shook the ground and lightning flashed across the sky. Alec was soaked to the bone from the rain and the mud kept him sliding across the ground. Lightning flashed once more and for a spit second Alec saw Max's broken body lying on the ground.

Jace's yell brought him back to reality. Alec quickly whipped out a seraph blade and turned to stab one of the moloch demons attacking them. It screamed when he killed it, and he had to dodge a stream of flame from one of the demons that had come to replace it.

He slowly made his way over to his _parabata_i and stabbed the demons that were trying to sneak up on Jace. Once again the lightning flashed and out of the corner of his eye was Max.

"Alec!" Izzy screamed. He turned and came face to face with another moloch demon. This one didn't shoot fire at him though, and he hissed in pain as it stabbed him in the side with its sharp claws. He pressed his hand to his side to slow the bleeding and simultaneously stabbed the thing before falling to his knees.

"Alec you have to get up! We can't hold them off for long!" Jace yelled over the thunder as another wave of demons came at them. Alec stood up and ignored the pain that flared up in his side as he did so.

It took nearly an hour, and by the time they seemed to have an advantage Alec was about to collapse. The demons that were left turned and fled into the city, and he sighed when Jace ordered them to go after them.

He tracked the demon to an alley where it had cornered itself behind a dumpster. Alec paused and again saw Max's body in the gloom before making his way over to the demon. They were not good fighters on their own, so he raised his blade to deliver the killing blow.

The blade never hit its mark. He cried out as another demon jumped down from above and landed on his arm, sending the seraph blade flying and leaving Alec sure that his arm was broken. Stars danced in front of his eyes from hitting the pavement too hard. He sat up and scrambled back until he was against the wall and grabbed another weapon from his boot. He stabbed it the same time it stabbed him. He had just enough time to scream before everything went black.

Magnus seriously hated it when Alec had to go shadow-hunting, especially on nights like these. He lay curled on the couch with the TV blasting to block out the noise of the storm. This obviously kept him from being able to hear his cell phone until it was about to go to voice mail for the third time.

He looked at the caller id and felt his stomach drop through the floor. _Isabelle_ it said. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Magnus? Thank the Angel! I've been calling forever!" She sounded close to tears. Magnus's stomach dropped farther, if that was even possible.

"Isabelle, what happened?" He asked.

"I – I don't know! I just found him in an alley on the upper west side. We're on Eighty-Third Street. I need you to hurry Magnus! Please! I can't lose another brother." Magnus thought he heard a sob before she hung up.

_Right, _Magnus thought. _Max died a year ago. _"Well shit, Chairman. Why must demons and Shadowhunters be so damn infuriating?" He practically screamed at the poor cat before dashing out the door.

He found the three siblings in less than ten minutes huddled in a blood-stained alleyway, and Magnus gasped at the sight before him.

Izzy had Alec's head in her lap while Jace tried in vain to draw an iratz on his _parabatai's_ pale chest. Magnus ran forward and dropped to his knees beside Jace, his hands already shimmering with blue sparks.

He rested his hands on the boy's pale chest to suck out all the poison first. As soon as he was sure all the poison was out of Alec's blood, he lifted the young Shadowhunter to take him back to the flat. He needed to get Alec out of the rain.

"Magnus," Jace stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Make sure he's alright, okay?" Isabelle nodded in agreement beside him, obviously unable to trust her voice.

"Don't worry," Magnus reassured them, though he was about to explode on the inside himself, "I'll call you as soon as he wakes up."

They nodded and Magnus stepped through a portal back to his apartment. He laid the beautiful blue-eyed teen on the bed and began healing his injuries.

Alec just lay there in a numb haze of grey. There was no pain, no cold, and no dead Max. He was content to stay that way forever until he heard a voice calling to him.

"Alec? Alec can you hear me? Please wake up. Alexander?"

_Magnus. _Alec thought, and was rudely yanked back to reality.

The first thing he noticed was the pain that vigorously burned in his side whenever he moved. He groaned and heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Alexander?"

His eyes flew open and he saw Magnus's green cat eyes staring at him before he was crushed in an embrace. He hugged the sparkly warlock back, ignoring his body's screams of protest.

Magnus must have sensed he was hurting his boyfriend because he quickly pulled away, concern shining in his eyes. "Are you alright? Does your arm feel okay? Does anything hurt?"

Alec smiled, finding Magnus's concern absolutely adorable. "Yes, yes, and no." He tried to reassure his boyfriend, but failed once he involuntarily hissed from the pain in his side.

"What is it? Your ankle? Arm? Side?" Magnus asked, his hands sparking and fluttering around.

"Magnus I'm fine, I promise," Alec said. "Now come here," he ordered, holding his arms out.

Magnus sighed but did as he was told and laid down in Alec's arms. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Magnus asked, "Alec?"

"Yes, love?" Alec replied, smiling at the older boy.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

**Okay so yeah. Lame ending. I know. *sigh* Well I still have four hours until I plan to update so maybe I'll come up with something better. I was kinda inspired to write this while watching ****We Bought a Zoo**** (random, I know), so I didn't really have an ending to it. Anyway, reviews might get a better ending (if I think of one) and a preview of my next mortal instruments fanfic. It's much better, I assure you!**

**So… REVIEW PEOPLE! Thank you. : )**

**~ Nikki**


End file.
